


The Prince and the Merchant's Son

by Beserk



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk
Summary: Marco goes to Jingim to tell him about Ariq's betrayal.
Relationships: Prince Jingim/Marco Polo (Marco Polo)
Kudos: 16





	The Prince and the Merchant's Son

The lands around his uncle Ariq's court are dusty and dry, and  Jingim misses his quarters in  Cambuluc , the airy chambers of his wives and concubines, the sparkling ponds and calm meditation chambers. He tries to push that desire down. It would bring his father great shame to know that his son shuns the old capital. And besides, it will only be a few  days' time before he returns home.

After stepping out of his uncle's tent,  Jingim is pulled into a rough hug, "Send my great respect and love to my brother, eh?" 

"Of course,"  Jingim nods, bowing slightly in difference to his uncle. "And we march together."

Ariq laughs and leads  Jingim to his horse, "We march soon, nephew!"

Jingim climbs on his horse and clicks his tongue. The horse responds immediately, stepping away from the  _ ger _ . Well, it isn't as though he ever doubted his uncle, but it's still good to have an answer-

"Prince Jingim!" A white hand grabs Jingim's horse's reigns. The Latin.

"What do you think you're doing?"  Jingim sneers. "Let go right now."

How dare he, the fucking peasant. From the moment he had arrived in court  Jingim had known there was something he did not like about the Latin. He did not like him being sent with  Jingim , as if a foreign Europa is a suitable companion for a prince and future Khan!

"Please, my Prince-"

Jingim draws his sword and presses the tip against Polo's throat, his soft and white throat. 

Polo swallows, but does not move, and that makes  Jingim consider that perhaps he has something he needs to say. For surely otherwise he would not risk the wrath of his prince.

"What is it?" He asks. 

"How far is  Xiangyang from here, my Prince?"

Did this merchant's son think he could test the  knowledge of the son of a Khan?

"Three weeks through a desert."

Polo looks  stricken , and scared, "Then your uncle does not have  enough grain to feed his horses, my Prince."

"What are you talking about? He told me he was ready to march. I saw the horses!"

"He is ready, he has horses, but he does not have the grain to survive the march."

Jingim presses the tip of the sword into Polo's neck, until a bead of blood appears and runs down into the folds of his fur coat.

Polo closes his eyes, and  Jingim sees his fingers are shaking. So afraid, but not afraid enough. 

"I can kill you right now,"  Jingim whispers. 

"I know," Polo says. 

"If you lie, I will have you trampled by horses."

"Yes, my Prince," Polo says. 

"My father would not blame me for killing you, for lying to a prince."

Polo breathes sharply, "Yes, my Prince."

" So tell me the truth,"  Jingim orders, and takes his sword away from Polo's neck. "And open your eyes, Master Marco."

Polo opens his eyes and looks up at  Jingim . The words that come out are determined and sure, "I checked Lord Ariq's grain supplies. And as a merchant's son, I know."

"You know what happens if you lie,"  Jingim says thoughtfully.

It's not a question, but Polo still answers, "I know."

*

"My uncle claims that his troops were cut off by the spring rains. He says he sent a  messenger , but the rebels intercepted,"  Jingim steadies himself. "But his grain supplies don't support his claim. He has not stocked enough grain to feed his horses for the journey. I have sent another scout to  verify this report."

His father is silent for long moments after  Jingim gives his report, and the prince waits with baited breath. If his father chooses not to believe him-

"Where is the Latin?"

"Sire," Polo walks forward, hands behind his back.

The Khan asks Polo for his report, as he is  want to do. After he tells of Ariq's hospitality, and of course the Khan asks of the women-Polo is asked, "And the grain?"

"I fear the Prince is right. Ariq's horses are quite fit, but they do not have the grain enough to move that many horses."

The Khan hums, then motions  Jingim over, "You sent another scout, yes?"

"I did, Father,"  Jingim agrees. 

"Good. We will wait to hear," Father nods and stands up. Everyone stands after him, and his father hobbles out of the hall. 

There is a silence for a moment, and then  Jingim says, "If you are wrong, Polo, then you will not tell anymore pretty stories. Not without a tongue."

*

After getting the report that his brother has betrayed him, the Khan screams so loudly that  Jingim hears it from the outside chamber where he is waiting.  Jingim puts his face in his hands.  So Polo was not lying. Gods above, if  Jingim hadn't believed Polo....If Polo hadn't come to  Jingim first, if he had just gone to the Khan...

Jingim would have been shamed in front of the court.

"Tell my mother I will return soon," He says to one of the guards, and then goes to Hundred  Eyes' training hall.

He’d wanted to train, to get the itchy energy out, but when he walks in, he sees Polo being thrown to the ground.  Jingim stares at Polo on the floor for a moment as the boy pants. He’s only eighteen,  Jingim suddenly remembers. He has seen so much in his young life, but still, there is such innocence in him. Innocence despite his cunning wisdom.

“You schooled him well, Hundred Eyes. May I interrupt the student’s training for a word?”

" You are the prince," Hundred Eyes says. "You may kill him if you wish."

Polo looks at Hundred Eyes' with distress, but there's a smirk on Hundred Eyes' mouth that makes Jingim think that the old monk knows that killing him is not exactly what Jingim has in mind. 

Jingim pulls out his sword, presses it to the same spot on his throat he had before, "You were right. Ariq betrayed us."

Hundred Eyes hums in the background, "Betrayal. A deep cut in the soul. Well. If you have the student in hand, I will retreat for my meditation."

The two younger men watch the old monk leave, and then turn back to each other.

"You did well to tell me," Jingim says calmly. He throws his sword on the stone floor, making Polo flinch at the loud sound. "Why did you?"

"What-what do you mean, my Prince?" Polo takes a step backwards as Jingim takes one forward. 

"The two of us never even talked before, did we? And I do not hide my distrust of you. You could have told the court and my father about the grain without speaking to me first," He moves forward again, and Polo stumbles backwards,  almost losing his balance and falling.  Jingim grabs Polo by the scruff of his robe and pulls him in. "What are you afraid of, Polo?"

"I'm not," Polo argues stubbornly. “I am not afraid.”

"No?" Jingim cups Polo's chin and pulls his head up. "Then what are you, Master Marco?"

Polo closes his eyes, allowing himself to be drawn closer to Jingim. The prince presses their bodies together and gently caresses the man's cheek.

"Prince," Marco's voice is choked and distressed. 

"Hmm,"  Jingim mouths on Polo's ear. The boy tastes good. He lets go of his robe and moves his hand down to the man's crouch. He grins. "Ah. That is what you are."

"Prince-"

"Shh," Jingim hushes. "I am to."

He kisses him.


End file.
